Konoha ninja
by Sakumosama
Summary: A story about the History of one of the Leafs greates Ninjas
1. Konoha Ninja

The wind blew down across the hills and through the trees of Konoha, a single leaf blew down and landed on someone's hand. He had been training out in the woods for hours, White hair drenched in sweat, toned muscles aching and exhausted, mind and spirit at their limit from chakra exhaustion. Leaned up against a tree he Looked over the leaf A good omen I hope He tucked the leaf into his jacket pocket and slowly rose to his feet. He made his way along the trail back to Konoha, wondering if he had pushed himself hard enough As he entered through the gates of the village every person instantly recognized him, and either smiled or nodded to him. He could hear people whispering about his and his exploits. hmph am I ever going to be as good as everyone thinks I am ? He made his way through the village to his apt and stumbled into his room after taking a quick shower in an effort to relax his muscles, he collapsed on his bed. He awoke the next morning to find a scroll with the hokages seal another mission so soon? His mission this time was to protect a high level government official, this was an elite mission , which would require about 6 other jounins against an assumed 9-12 opposing ninja's ,unfortunately it would only be him and two other jounins going because of the drastic shortage of Ninjas lately. The lack of teammates worried him until he read their names, Heh with the 3 of us this should make things about even. After he had dressed and prepared for the mission he walked to the door and noticed the other door to this 2 bedroom apt closed still, smiling to himself he reached in his pocket and placed the leaf on the table ,and then he was gone .As he approached the gate he noticed the two other jounins waiting for him. With nothing more then a nod they followed him into the woods towards their destination.  
Later that night deep in the woods Konoha.  
The ground was riddled with destruction, kunai lay sticking in the ground and shuriken in trees, Huge mounds of sand of shield and scorched earth from explosive tags. Three ninja of the sand sat crouched behind a bush, wondering what had happened, how their mission could have gone so wrong. The captain of the 3 muttered under his breath "damn it this was supposed to be a simple assassination mission" Yet the team of 9 that they had brought was down to 4 the three in the bushes and the female ninja writhing in pain, bleeding to death in the open ground. On of the ninjas whispered "we have to help her" the captain grabbed the man "If you want to go out and get her go ahead but I am not going where they can see me" They knew why she wasn't dead, she had been left as a trap for them, hoping that they would go out to save there fallen companion. If they wanted to save her then they had to expose themselves. The captain knew that the mission had already failed, by now the one leaf jounin had already escorted the target to its destination. The captain muttered to his remaining squad "we might as well leave while we can". the other men protested " But what about her? We cant just leave her" the captain laughed "if you really want to save her your on your own…im not dying here today" and with that he was up and running away from his comrades who where left stunned. The wind whistled through the leaves and the captain stopped in his tracks. Out of the shadow of a tree stepped the white haired leaf jounin " I can respect you realizing when you have failed your mission , but even if your mission fails you are still responsible for the lives of your team". The white haired ninja snapped his fingers and another form dropped between the two other sand ninjas still hiding in the bushes. The other leaf jounin smiled as he stopped his kunai just short of their throats "should pay more attention". The white haired jounin raised his hand and released the Genjutsu in place over the 3 sand ninjas. Seeing through new eyes the sand captain looked back at the open area and noticed the female ninja had long been dead. "We are efficient not cruel" the captain turned back to the white haired leaf jounin in front of him, and growled "you bastard, how dare you!" The calm leaf jounin had heard enough…"ME! Im not the one who not only abandoned my dying teammates, but also left his companions die as fodder while he ran…." he drew a short sword from its sheath on his back as he spoke focusing chakra into his hand and through the sword. "and as a captain myself" The sword began to pulsate with unusual chakra and was soon visible flowing around the blade "that I CANNOT forgive" The captain of the sand ninjas eyes widened with fear, he turned to see his two teammates already dead. The other Konoha Ninja whipping his kunai clean "Its not me you should be paying attention too….its him you pissed off" The sand captain turned back to the white haired ninja short sword glowing with chakra. "…White chakra….you cant be him…..no you cant be…" He stammered as he fell backwards. . The air around the leaf jounin crackled with energy as he disappeared before the sand captains eyes, his eyes danced around as he tried desperately to locate him. He scrambled to his feet to run and felt the hair on his body stand up. He turned around surprised to see the white haired ninjas back to him, he reached for his kunai pouch, only to have his hand shocked and snapped back when it came into contact with the kunai. The other leaf ninja nodded to his friend and jumped away into the trees. The white haired ninja turned back to the sand captain " Oh….it usually takes awhile for the heart to stop beating, the charge from my chakra keeps the heart beating for awhile " the captain looked confused "what ?" the leaf Ninja calmly tapped his chest as if to show him where to look.. The captain looked down to see a hole in his jacket soaked in blood. His vision started to go black as he fell , the captain laughed "haha… no wonder….we never stood a chance against Konoha's White Fang.  
Sakumo returned to the village with cheers and waves from the towns people for a successful mission, he returned to his apartment to find the door next to this room open. Leaning against the door jam was a small white haired boy "tell me about your mission dad " Sakumo smiled " haha alright Kakashi but then straight to bed its late" 


	2. A lost past

Sakumo woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside of his window. He went to stretch his arms out only to find out that his left arm wouldn't move. Looking over he saw his son curled up in a ball his head resting oh his arm. Clutched tightly in kakashi's hands was Sakumos head protector. Gently but swiftly Sakumo moved his arm and replaced it with a pillow. With that small success he moved unto the challenge ok getting his head protector

Hmm if I don't do this just right he'll wake up and ask me a hundred questions and ill be late to meet the 3rd.

Sakumo cracked his knuckles and waited for the right moment. Just as he was about to move to grab the protector kakashi rolled over unto his stomach covering it in defiance.

Why you little……. "you want to play rough ehh ?"

Kakashi held back a smile having been awake since his father first stirred, and enjoying the game. Kakashi heard his father walk away, heard the cabnnet open…and the sound of running water. Sakumo returned to the room wondering how the game would play out this morning.

"Get up"

And with that he splashed ice cold water on his son, sending him flying to the ceiling from surprise. Sakumo tensed up and bolted towards the bed. Grabbing the protector kakashi had dropped in shock he used it as turning poin the spun around grabbing a kunai from his pouch on the table next to the bed with his other hand, and vaulted up to the celing to meet his son who was just now beginning his descent . Using his feet and the flow of chakra to stick to the ceiling he pushed kakashi against the ceiling with the hand holding the head protector and pinned him to the celing by stabbing the kunai through the top of kakashi's shirt.

Sakumo smiled "Haha your to young to try to beat me kid"

Kakashi was frowning with his arms now crossed.

"That wasn't playing fair!"

Sakumo put his hand on his sons head "Sometimes life isn't fair"

"But you cheated!"

Sakumo ruffled up his sons hair and dropped back down to the bed " Once you figure out how to get down clean up the house and get to your training"

Kakashi continued to frown looking away from his father

sigh " Fine if the house is clean ill help you train when I get back"

" Really? You promise ?

"Yes I promise"

Sakumo smiled and looked down at his watch

"Oh crap you've made me late again….."

Sakumo grabbed his gear off of the desk and jumped out the window. As he jumped from roof to roof he dressed into his uniform. He arrived through the Hokage's window and kneeled with respect before standing up.

The 3rd smiled " Late again Sakumo"

"Sorry I got caught up at home"

From behind him Sakumo heard the voice of an old friend " You know you should keep that kid of yours under control like I do my pupil"

"Jiraya your pupil has always been under control, and a fine example of a Konoha ninja…I believe its him that keeps you under control"

The spikey yellow haired Chunnin at Jiraya's side couldn't help but laugh

"Its good to see you again Yondaime"

"Thank you Sakumo-sama its an honor to see you again"

Jiraya turned up his nose and looked away from yondaime " you never speak like that to me…."

Yondaime folded his arms and looked away from Jiraya " That's because he doesn't spy into women's bath houses and call it training in observation"

The 3rd hokage raised his eyebrow and puffed on his pipe. "Sakumo I called you here because I have a favor to ask of you, I would like you to accompany Jiraya on a mission of outmost importance to the village.

Sakumo scratched his head " Well of course ill go but what sort of mission requires more then one of the legendary Sanin and his star pupil?"

The 3rd put his head down as he spoke "Recently an entire village was wipped out….slaughtered actually."

Sakumo looked surprised " Which nation was responsible ?"

The 3rd walked slowly to his desk and grabbed an item off of it. He placed the item in Sakumo's hand " Im sorry, but I felt that you should be involved"

The hokage pulled his hand away revealing a necklace to Sakumo, one that he hadn't seen in a long time.

" I'm sorry , but He left it as a calling card, He apparently thinks he has unfinished business with you Sakumo. You leave for the village of Kuran at once. Your mission is the locate and eliminate the former konoha's ninja Black Dagger.

Yondaime looked confused " Isn't it the job of Anbu to track down lost ninja ?"

The 3rd cleared his throat" Two teams have tried …nobody returned"

Sakumo stared at the necklace lost in the past, the leather cord with a single wolfs wolfs tooth hung at the middle. He lowered his head and clutched the necklace in his fist causing blood to drip to the floor ,Sakumo clenched his teeth together suppressing a growl.

Kakashi was making his father bed and looked at the picture on the shelf

"Good morning"

He smiled and went pact to cleaning up the apt. The picture showed a younger Sakumo with his arm around a woman holding a baby. Around her neck hung a necklace with a wolfs tooth.


End file.
